Mon médecin malgré moi
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Katsuki doit aller chez le médecin à l'hôpital pour le sport. Attendre ça l'énerve mais quand il voit son médecin ... il se dit que c'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement, cette visite.


**Hello tout le monde, un petit OS sur My Hero Academia avec un langage un peu plus cru et un lemon. Les gens sensibles et qui sont choquable facilement s'abstenir.**

* * *

 **Mon médecin malgré moi**

Tsss ... une visite chez le médecin, quelle galère je vous jure. Tout ça parce que mon équipe de football a été sélectionnée pour le championnat régional. Qu'est ce qu'il va nous faire ? Pas grand chose en plus ! Prendre notre taille, notre poids, vérifier notre réactivité, notre pouls et notre respiration. C'est juste que c'est chiant de patienter juste pour ça. J'en ai mal au crâne et ça me fout les nerfs en vrac.

Je suis tellement en colère que je ne me suis même pas présenté. Katsuki Bakugo, jeune homme blond au tempérament « explosif » comme le diraient mes anciens professeurs. J'ai 23 ans, toujours célibataire et en ce moment, raide en manque de sexe. Avec ma personnalité, je suis de base très compliqué et les seules personnes qui m'intéressent je les fais fuir avec mon côté gueulard. Enfin bref, je suis là, dans cette salle d'attente de l'hôpital, à attendre que mon médecin vienne m'ausculter. Il y a énormément de monde et tous le personnel s'agite dans tous les sens, certains poussant des brancards, d'autres des fauteuils roulants, et d'autres sont justes en train de courir partout. J'entends qu'il y a eu un gros accident sur l'autoroute qui passe par la ville... et il faut que ça tombe pile poil le jour de mon rendez vous.

Je sors alors mon portable et lance mon jeu de gestion que j'ai téléchargé le mois dernier. C'est dingue comment on devient addicte à toutes ces applications, et puis il faut dire ce qui est, c'est nul ces jeux là, mais ils ont l'avantage de faire passer le temps et ça, c'est une bonne chose. Me voilà donc à récolter mon blé et mes carottes pour gagner de l'argent et des ressources afin d'agrandir ma ville et ma population … Et au bout d'une heure d'attente, une infirmière vient me voir. Je la regarde et étrangement j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mr Bakugo ?

\- Euh, ouais ?

\- Venez avec moi, le docteur va vous recevoir.

Je me lève en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin ! Je la suis donc dans divers couloirs bondés de monde, des patients, des infirmières, des médecins... des brancards vides ? Quel intérêt sérieusement, à part gêner tout le monde ? Et après ils vont dire qu'ils sont surchargés et qu'ils ont besoin de personnels. Déjà, videz les couloirs des trucs inutiles et on verra après si vous êtes plus efficaces ou non. Y a bien un truc qui m'énerve chez les êtres humains c'est ça : notre capacité à être d'une telle mauvaise foi et de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Je dis ça, mais je suis pareil.

L'infirmière, une jeune fille brune, plutôt mignonne, avec son uniforme bleu ciel, me fait entrer dans une salle d'auscultation et me dit de patienter. Elle m'informe que mon médecin règle deux ou trois papiers à côté et il arrive. Puis, elle ferme la porte. « _Encore attendre …_ » pense-je fortement. Je regarde autour de moi, et je fais un constat rapide sur cet hôpital : ils ont de l'argent vu tout le matos moderne qu'ils ont. Au moins, on est sûr et certain que si, nous, en tant que patient, on a quelque chose qui cloche, ils vont le trouver très rapidement.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, le nez dans ses papiers.

\- Mr Bakugo je présume ? Bonjour.

Je le salue à mon tour. Il ne m'a pas regardé et il va directement s'installer à son bureau. Il a des cheveux en bataille verts foncés, il n'est pas très grand et il a quelques tâches de rousseur sous ses grands yeux verts. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère … Il me dit quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais aujourd'hui c'est la folie. Je suis le Docteur Midoriya et c'est moi qui vais vous ausculter pour savoir si vous êtes en pleine forme pour votre saison de football.

Mi... Midoriya ?!

\- Deku ?

L'intéressé rougit violemment à l'entente de ma voix et lève la tête de ses dossiers. Il la tourne vers moi en hésitant. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, il rougit encore plus en écarquillant les yeux. Il est en apnée ou quoi ? C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Ka … Kacchan ?

Nous restons là, sans discuter, juste à nous regarder pendant une trentaine de secondes... Izuku Midoriya. Les maisons de nos parents sont voisines et quand nous étions petits, j'avais l'habitude de l'embêter parce qu'il était faible et que c'était un putain de nerd. Il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre disant à tout le monde que j'étais son meilleur ami et qu'il voulait être comme moi. Des gamineries. Il m'énervait. A tel point que j'ai fini par le bizuter quand on est entré au collège et ça a duré jusqu'à la terminale. Enfin, jusqu'à la fin de premier trimestre de la terminale … car il a changé de lycée en cours d'année. Le revoir ainsi me fait remonter des souvenirs qui bizarrement … me sont agréables. Je suppose que pour lui c'est différent.

\- Bon tu m'auscultes ? C'est pas tout ça mais je suis pressé Deku !

Il se ressaisit et se lève de son bureau pour me demander de m'asseoir sur la table d'examen, ce que je fais sans discuter. C'est dingue... si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je lui obéirai, je crois que j'aurais fracassé la tête de cette personne sur le bitume. Deku n'a jamais été impressionnant de toute sa vie, mais, aujourd'hui, avec sa blouse blanche, son stéthoscope et son air assuré lorsqu'il me demande de retirer mon t-shirt, je dois dire qu'il a fait du chemin, il mérite mon respect pour être devenu médecin. Je sens son stéthoscope se poser sur mon dos et je respire comme il me le demande.

\- Alors tu es devenu médecin Deku. Félicitations.

\- Et toi j'ai vu que tu étais dans l'équipe nationale de football. Tu as fais ce que tu voulais faire. Bien joué Katsuki, me dit-il en se plaçant devant moi.

Katsuki ? Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Son ton est toujours le même par contre. Aucune rancœur, aucune méchanceté, que de la gentillesse et de la bonté. Ça me fait malgré moi plaisir de voir qu'il n'a pas totalement changé. Il pose son stéthoscope sur mon torse musclé et je crois discerner quelques rougeurs sur ses pommettes. L'ambiance est bizarre. Il jette des yeux maladroits sur mon torse puis sur mes abdos avant de détourer le regard vers le sol. Il répète l'opération trois fois et j'estime que cet examen a durer trop longtemps.

\- Hé, t'as fini oui ?

\- Hein ? Oh pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu peux remettre ton t-shirt.

C'était assez drôle en fin de compte … Non je vais pas le remettre juste pour embêter Deku qui est définitivement attiré par mon corps.

\- Je … je vais prendre ta tension.

\- Ouah ! Vu comment tu as l'air sûr de toi ça rassure, dis-je de manière ironique.

\- Pa-pardon.

Il place le brassard autour de mon bras et je commence à sentir la pression se faire autour de mon biceps. Je le fusille du regard alors que lui est concentré sur ce qu'il fait sans me regarder.

\- Tu as pas changé en fait.

\- Il s'arrête et me regarde.

\- Tu es toujours aussi maladroit, bon, peut être un peu moins bon à rien grâce à ta blouse blanche je te l'accorde mais tu es toujours Deku.

Il ne dit rien et reprend son auscultation. Ce qu'il m'énerve à ne pas répondre.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé.

Je le regarde surpris.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu as toujours autant de colère dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Maintenant qu'on est des adultes, tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?

\- Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as quitté le lycée en cours d'année, je veux bien te répondre.

Il ne dit rien et relâche la pression du brassard.

\- 12,4, c'est bien. Lève toi, et retire ton pantalon pour prendre ton poids.

Je m'exécute et retire mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon. Il évite à tout pris de me regarder, comme c'est mignon. J'esquisse un sourire et il me vient une idée.

\- Le caleçon aussi ?

\- N... Non … ça, ça ira …

Il rougit furieusement, faisant disparaître une à une ses tâche de rousseur.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas, lance-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- A quoi tu joues Katsuki? Tu devrais pas faire ça ici.

Tss, il est vraiment pas drôle. J'aurais aimé qu'il joue le jeu. Me faire Deku est une idée que j'ai depuis le lycée, mais j'ai jamais pu en avoir l'occasion. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, il doit être pathétique au lit et je suis sûr qu'il est encore puceau aujourd'hui. Je me pose sur la balance et attends qu'elle se stabilise et je lui lance mon poids de 74 kilos de muscle en allant me rasseoir sur la table d'examen.

\- Dis Deku, j'ai une douleur à la hanche depuis quelques semaines.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton entraîneur ?

\- Non, sinon il m'aurait fait voir un médecin.

\- Mais au final tu es quand même chez le médecin.

\- Ouais bah je voulais pas voir deux médecins ! Tu fais chier.

\- Ok ok ! Je regarde.

Vous aurez deviné, j'ai pas du tout mal à ma hanche. En fait, c'est bizarre mais je veux pas partir tout de suite. Il s'agenouille et commence à palper ma jambe comme pour la masser. Les mains de Deku sont douces et expertes. Il a un regard tellement concentré que j'en suis fasciné.

\- Alors pour le lycée ?

\- Quelqu'un me bizutais depuis le collège alors je voulais être en bonne condition pour réussir mon Bac.

\- Hm Hm …

\- Et toi alors pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Qui a dit que je t'aimais pas ?

\- Arrête Katsuki... tu as pas arrêté de me faire du mal depuis qu'on est petit. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça sinon parce que tu me détestes ?

\- Sans raison particulière. En fait tu m'énervais mais je te détestais pas.

J'ai envie de l'embêter, je pose une main sur mon entre-jambe et fait mine de me gratter. J'entends Deku déglutir.

\- Tu adorerais voir n'est ce pas ?

\- Bon ça suffit... visiblement tu n'as rien.

Il fait mine de se lever mais je l'en empêche.

\- Deku, Deku, Deku … quand apprendras-tu donc que, même si ça fait six ans qu'on s'est pas vu, tu es toujours sous mon pouvoir.

Je pousse son visage sur mon entrejambe et il commence à se débattre un peu. Je vois quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, signe qu'il abandonne et là je vois rouge.

\- Mais fais quelque chose Izuku ! Conteste ! Dis non ! Hurle moi dessus ! Frappe moi ! J'en sais rien mais arrête d'être aussi soumis ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai bizuté de la sorte ?! Parce que si ça aurait pas été moi, tu serais tombé sur pire Izuku ! Bien pire ! Des gars qui t'auraient envoyé à l'hôpital avec des hématomes et je voulais pas que tu vives ça ! Et une chose qui m'énervait encore plus c'était que tu étais toujours là à me sourire et être gentil avec moi en permanence ! Pourquoi ?!

Il se met alors à pleurer.

\- Parce que je t'ai toujours admiré ! Parce que je t'aimais !

Mon cœur rate un battement. Pathétique. Ses deux mains sont posées sur mes hanches alors que je le tiens par les cheveux. Je n'en peux plus de ce garçon, et pourtant pendant six ans j'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Lentement de mon autre main je viens essuyer ses larmes de mon pouce. Il ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Je me sens durcir en le voyant aussi faible et je me sens alors coupable de penser à ce genre de chose dans cette situation. Amoureux de moi ? Il voit mon sexe grandir dans mon caleçon et détourne le regard. Il m'appartient depuis si longtemps. Je relâche ma prise.

\- Suce moi.

Il me regarde choqué par ce que je viens de dire. Mais je vois dans son regard qu'il est également intrigué. En effet, il a le choix, s'il veut se lever et partir, il peut le faire, mais s'il m'obéit ...

\- Suce moi, répète-je.

\- Mais …

\- Suce moi.

\- Katsuki je...

\- Fais le sinon je te frappe.

Deku, d'une main tremblante, attrape mon sexe à travers mon caleçon et le fait sortir. Il imprime un mouvement de va et vient pendant quelques instant puis il fait glisser mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes. J'avoue que je suis un peu surpris, je pensais qu'il allait partir … Il prends ma virilité à pleine bouche et je soupire de plaisir, ma main droite vient machinalement se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête comme pour l'aider. Je joue avec ses mèches de cheveux alors que je ressens de violents frissons de plaisir plus il continue à s'occuper de moi. Il enfonce ma virilité au fond de sa gorge sans que je ne le pousse à le faire et je ressens une puissante vague de chaleur qui me fait gémir de plaisir. « Putain » pense-je en réalisant quelque chose. Il continue son travail si expert et je me cambre pour m'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa bouche. Ma main appuie également sur son crâne en même temps qu'il fait glisser sa langue le long de mon sexe à l'intérieur. Comment fait-il ça ? Je sens le plaisir mais également la colère monter en moi. Maintenant, c'est sûr, il est loin d'être puceau. Et l'idée que quelqu'un ait touché mon Deku ne me plaît absolument pas. Je me retire alors de sa bouche et me lève. Je l'attrape pour le repousser jusqu'à son bureau et l'installe dessus avant de lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon.

\- Katsuki … pas ici …

Je lui agrippe les bras d'une main et de l'autre je présente mon sexe gonflée à son intimité. Je l'embrasse avec fougue lui arrachant quelques gémissements puis, sans aucune délicatesse je m'insère en lui. Mon baiser étouffe ses petits cris de plaisir et de douleur alors que je gémis de soulagement. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête sauvage qui est devenue incontrôlable. Deku est à ma merci. Et en me redressant un peu nous nous fixons du regard alors que je commence à me mouvoir en lui. J'observe chacune de ses réactions de plaisir, la manière dont sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme pour réprimer un gémissement, ses yeux qui partent ailleurs lorsqu'il sent une vague de plaisir l'envahir, ses joues rougir au fur et à mesure que je bouge, sa respiration haletante, ses mèches de cheveux mouillées par la sueur qui commence à apparaître … oui j'observe mon Deku avec précision.

\- Dis mon nom.

Il me regarde et gémit un peu plus fort quand je lui parle.

\- Ka... Katsuki.

Je fonce dans son cou et le mord violemment laissant une marque violacée derrière moi. Deku pousse un gémissement alors que j'accélère drastiquement le rythme de mes coups de butoirs. Je m'approche de son oreille et lorsque je chuchote je le sens frissonner à mes côtés.

\- Pas celui là … fais attention, si tu ne le dis pas, je te ferai crier tellement fort que tout l'hôpital t'entendra …

Une goutte perle au coin de l'oeil … et une de ses main me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Kacchan.

Mon corps frissonne alors que j'accélère une nouvelle fois mes mouvements de bassin. Bon sang ce qu'il m'excite. Deku a du mal à contenir ses gémissements alors je met une main sur sa bouche de telle sorte que ses cris de plaisir soient contenus.

\- Deku... Deku …

\- Kacchan … plus vite … dit il derrière ma main.

Je pousse mes coups à son maximum et je viens percuter son point sensible de plein fouet ce qui semble lui couper la respiration une demie seconde. Une fois ce petit trésor trouvé, je m'efforce de le percuter à chaque fois, le laissant s'abandonner totalement à moi sous l'effet du plaisir. Il se cambre pour s'enfoncer davantage et je viens l'embrasser avec fougue. Je l'entends gémir et respirer irrégulièrement... il va bientôt venir.

\- Kacchan ! Je vais …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que dans un râle il se lâche sur sa chemise blanche alors que je me libère en lui comme pour marquer mon territoire dans ce corps qui désormais ne me quittera plus jamais.

Nous restons là, sans bouger, en nous regardant passionnément. C'est lui qui brise la glace.

\- Pourquoi Kacchan ?

Je le regarde, sans une once de colère dans mes yeux, ce qu'il semble remarquer au vu de sa surprise qui peut se lire sur son visage.

\- Car à partir de maintenant, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, et je refuse de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Vu ?

\- Hm …

Doucement il se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement pour sceller cet accord.

\- J'ai continuer à t'aimer pendant tout ce temps Kacchan.

\- … Deku. Je t'aime aussi.

Nous sommes encore durs, alors doucement, je recommence à bouger en lui, lui donnant un peu de plaisir.

\- Kacchan, encore ?

\- Tu es pressé ?

\- J'ai des consultations.

\- Tu désobéirais ? en lui donnant un coup.

\- Je ... je travaille hm ...

Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Malheureusement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et dans la rapidité, je me retire et commence à me rhabiller. Deku ne sait plus où se mettre et je ris à gorge déployée en le voyant aussi démuni comme autrefois. Oui, il m'avait manqué cet idiot.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! C'était mon premier écrit sur My Hero Academia.**

 **Bye bye à tous !**


End file.
